I waited for you, but now its time to move on
by dream-spells
Summary: A girl that lost her memories. Who is she? Why is she all beaten up? Who did this to her? Why her? A human girl that meets Sesshomaru. What could this mean? SessKag. Rated M for Language in upcoming chapters. Maybe Lemon too.
1. Just Waiting

Hey! I know this is short, but I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha. :( **

Sess: Oh woop de do da. Another story.

Kag: Oh of all the stupid ppl I have to work with...

Sess: What did you say? I could kill you right now human. 

Ceci: Ok shut it up you two. Let the ppl **read**!

* * *

Just Waiting 

Rain poured down heavily on the pale girl quietly waiting at the edge of the forest. The girl was about the age of sixteen years dressed in wet, drenched clothes. Her eyes were wet with tears, not a result from the heavy rainfall. They were red and puffy to indicate she had been crying for a long time. Her whole body was battered as if someone had beaten her severely. Cuts and bruises lined her arms and legs. Day after day in the never ending rain, she waited. Waiting and waiting for someone to come. After a great many number of days with hardly any food or water, she still waited. No one came for her. No one came to get her. The raven haired girl stood switching back and forth between her two feet to get into a comfortable position. Still, on one came. Eventually, she picked herself up and without a backwards glance; she walked away from the forest. Away, never to look back at the forest, never again to look back into her past.

* * *

Sess: Wow. What a **long** chapter.

Ceci: This is just a little prologue you know.

Kag: Yeah stop critisizing every little thing Sesshomaru.

Sess: There is absoluetly nothing to critisize since I'm leaving this place anyways. I can't stand you two.

Kag: Yeah thats right! Leave you coward!

Sess: No one calls me a coward!

Kag: Well I just did!

Ceci: Ok! shut up! And thats the end of the chapter ppl. Nothing to see here.

Sess: Nothing? I'll show you nothing!

Kag: I'll beat you up if you even hurt the author!

Sess: Right. Whatever.

Kag: That's more like it! Just review the story ppl!


	2. Sad Tales

A girl that lost her memories. Who is she? Why is she all beaten up? Who did this to her? Why her? A human girl that meets Sesshomaru. What could this mean? SessKag.

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! (Same Old Stuff)**

Ceci: Yay! Another chapter is up!

Sess: So what? It's still as short as the last one.

Kag: Actually no it isn't. It **is** a tad longer! Pay attention!

Sess: Just who are you telling to pay attention, bitch?

Ceci: Break it up! Oh no you don't Sesshomaru! Put that damn sword Tokijin back up! There will be no deaths before everyone can read the second chapter!

_And so, **Read** before someone dies. _

**

* * *

Sad Tales**

"Move out of my way!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Here…"

"Gosh! Go work somewhere else! You're in my way!"

"Oh, ok."

The young girl turned away from the guy who pushed her away from the fields. With a sad look on her face, she started walking back to the village. Things seemed to always be in mumbo jumbo since just a little over a year ago. She had found herself waking up in the forest with really wet clothes, like it had been raining, but it wasn't raining or not anymore. It was a sun shiny day, but with nobody in sight. A note was left carved on a rock with a really sharp knife, a knife that was left right by the rock. The note that was left said "A past forgotten is the best thing. Never to remember my past I must go on." With the only clue to what could have happened, the girl braved her new life, clueless about her past and her name.

"What are ye doing here? Shouldn't ye be back at the fields? I thought ye wanted to do work today," said the old lady at this village.

_Her name, as they called her, was Kaede_, thought the girl. _There's something funny_ _her though. It's like every time she looks at me she has this sad look in her eyes. Like she knows me, but if she does, why doesn't she tell me who I am? This is so confusing. But what isn't? Life has been so hard on me ever since the people from this very village found me about a year ago in the forest. They all seem to know me, but I don't know them. Is that strange for me to think that?_

"They told me I wasn't needed," she knew it wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't a total lie, "and that I should help you here in the village Kaede."

The look in the old woman's eyes was filled with sadness as she watched the young girl adapt to this entirely new life. She knew where the girl had come from and pretty much what had happened to her to make her forget, but as much as it pained the old woman, she couldn't do anything about it. The girl had chose her path with direct instructions of what to do with her after she was wiped of memories, and the old woman was to obey them with all her heart and soul.

"Why don't ye go out for a walk? Ye look a little tired. I don't want to stress ye too hard," Kaede replied.

"Oh. Ok," said the girl with a heavy heart. _It was like nobody wanted my help today._ Like she wasn't wanted_. Just great. But I'll guess I'll go on a walk like Kaede suggested. She _is_ supposed to be a wise priestess here after all.

* * *

_

Sess: Ok. That's that. I won't kill anyone. **_Yet._**

Ceci: Good for you. Where did Kagome go? The chapter wasn't **that** bad.

Sess: Just get to the point of the story will you?

Ceci: Next chapter. I promise!

Sess: Yeah. Well, no reviews no chapters.

Kag: When do you decide everything?

Ceci: Hey! You're back!

Sess: _Great._ The bitch is back.

Kag: I went to get some popcorn but the chapter was so short...

Ceci: Ok, I get it. Longer chapters! 5 reviews please!


End file.
